


Fajr

by unevalentine



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Wish Fulfillment, i haven't read empire of gold, probably out of character, so much wish fulfillment, spoilers for city of brass and kingdom of copper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevalentine/pseuds/unevalentine
Summary: From every minaret and temple, the drums and the call to fajr prayer rang through the air, thrumming with magic once again. Daevabad, city of wonders, began to wake up—to a new day…and the dawn of a new age. An era of peace, ushered forth by two families that had been ruled by fear and hate for far too long. Now, the Nahids and Qahtanis both could call themselves blessed by another emotion—one just as powerful, but far more pleasant to experience.
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Fajr

Alizayd al Qahtani stood, shrouded in mist, at the stone parapet where it had all begun—stargazing with Nahri, Hanno’s attack, his father’s death, the taking of the seal…and the leap that had ferried them, unwittingly, to Egypt. How beautiful the lake looked, even now that he knew its most monstrous secrets. How beautiful Daevabad looked, slumbering peacefully in the silent moments before dawn.

His tall form appeared even taller in the soft light. Nahri e-Nahid approached and stood next to him. Both of them looked out over the city they had been through hell and back to liberate from Manizheh’s dark hold.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she murmured.

Ali replied, just as quietly, “There is much on my mind. Much to do. If I slip too long into dreams, I fear I may never awake. Too many things have been lost. Too many people I loved, who will never wake again. If I let myself dream of what could have been…”

He trailed off. Nahri glanced at Ali’s profile, and was surprised by how different he seemed from the boy who had taught her to conjure fire, all those years ago. He seemed to carry a weight on him now, a terribly heavy weight. _He’s grown up. We all have._ “It’s not the worst thing in the world, to dream. To remember those we’ve lost, and honor them by making a better world in their name. But first…there is much to grieve.”

Nahri thought of her Afshin, who had broken her heart time and time again. Though he yet lived, he was lost to her now forever. The ache she felt at his memory was still so tender, she wondered if it would ever fade.

Ali asked, with feigned casualness, “Have you decided what you’re going to do?”

Nahri looked puzzled. “What choice is there? I have to do what’s right for my people.”

Ali’s voice dropped even lower, picking his next words carefully. “You’re no longer the last Nahid. Of course Jamshid still has much to learn, but…after teaching him, you could return to Cairo. If you wanted. Or…you could travel the world with Darayavahoush. I’m sure, with his abilities, it would be a wondrous adventure, like none you’ve ever known before.”

Nahri startled at the sudden venom in Ali’s voice. He took a deep breath, calming himself. “I know how you felt about your Afshin. If he makes you happy…I won’t stand in your way. I’m not my father.”

As Nahri gaped at him in disbelief, he continued. “You have done so much for Daevabad already. I will not make you stay here if you wish to leave.”

“And what about you, Ali? Will you stay?” Ali let out a breath of tired air.

“Of course I will. I’ve always known my duty. Besides, Daevabad is my home. It needs me. My people need me.”

“Daevabad is my home too, Ali. Cairo…” Nahri swallowed past the lump that suddenly rose in her throat. “Cairo will always be dear to me, but I don’t belong there anymore. No more than you do. I’m a Nahid. This is where I should be.” Nahri paused, and moved closer to him. “At your side.”

Ali turned to her, hope daring to fill his eyes. He searched her face for a long moment before Nahri spoke again.

“Did you mean it? What you said before? When you said you loved me?” The barest trace of a smile appeared on Ali’s lips.

“Yes. With all my heart.” Ali raised his hand, as if reaching for her, but dropped it and turned away. “But…I don’t want to be your second choice, Nahri. The Afshin…” The next words escaped him with a pained grimace.

“If he makes you happy…I want you to be happy. Even if it is with him.”

She shook her head, bemused. “I can’t believe you’re telling me to be with Dara. You, of all people. You hate him.”

“Believe me, you have no idea how difficult this is for me…” Ali grimaced again. “Just think about it, Nahri. I won’t say this again. I can’t. I’m not that strong. To give you up to _him_ …” Ali shook his head. “But fool be the man who dares tell _you_ what to do. I trust you to make the right decision.”

Nahri smiled at that. She turned his chin to face her, cupping his cheek.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known, not because you’re a fearsome warrior—but because you will never, ever give up on what you believe in. You have the kindest heart and the most foolish mouth I’ve ever encountered.”

Ali looked surprised, while Nahri smiled even wider.

“And I love you, Alizayd al Qahtani. You’re no one’s second choice. Not for Daevabad. Not for me.”

Before Ali could react, Nahri tugged him down, kissing him with a fervor born of celestial flames. His lips on hers felt like water, soothing and quenching her thirst. After only a moment’s hesitation, Ali kissed her back, slipping his long arms around her waist. She pressed her body to his, feeling as if she could burn up and melt away, all at the same time.

When they finally broke apart, breathing heavily, Ali shivered and ran his thumb over her lips. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m starting to see the appeal of sinning.” Nahri laughed and drew him close again, though before long, Ali pulled away, as a shadow crossed his face.

“Nahri…wait.” He struggled for the right words. “I know I didn’t imagine what was between you and the Afshin. Do you still…feel anything for him?”

Nahri sighed heavily and dropped her heels back to the ground. “It’s complicated. Dara brought me into this world. Dara gave me a family, a home, a place I could never have imagined for myself. And I loved him for that. Maybe there will be a part of me that will always love him.”

Ali sucked in a harsh breath, turning away, but Nahri jerked him back, her eyes beseeching.

“Ali…it doesn’t matter. What he and I had was like a fire that burns out too quick. What you and I have is so much more than that. You treat me as your equal. As your partner. Before anything else, you were my friend. And now you’re the man I love. The man I trust above all others.”

Nahri cupped his face in both hands. “Please believe me. I choose you. I always will.”

Ali smiled, tremulously. “Do you promise?”

Nahri laced her arms around his neck. “I promise. Now will you shut up for once and kiss me?”

And so Ali used his mouth for other purposes.

Below them, from every minaret and temple, the drums and the call to fajr prayer rang through the air, thrumming with magic once again. Daevabad, city of wonders, began to wake up—to a new day…and the dawn of a new age. An era of peace, ushered forth by two families that had been ruled by fear and hate for far too long. Now, the Nahids and Qahtanis both could call themselves blessed by another emotion—one just as powerful, but far more pleasant to experience.

Indeed, as another Nahid rose from another Qahtani’s bed, a sense of satisfaction stole over him as he looked out over the city he loved from an intricately carved balcony. A while later, upon returning to lie beside the man he loved, still fast asleep, he whispered a prayer to the Creator to let this peace last.

All was well in Daevabad. Fajr passed to zuhr, to asr, to maghrib, to isha, and then to fajr again…

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to study how the characters talk in the books, so they might seem a little OOC...but really, it's all complete wish fulfillment on my part anyway. This scene is ostensibly set at the end of The Empire of Gold, but I haven't read it yet, so it might not line up with canon. (There are major spoilers for both The City of Brass and The Kingdom of Copper.) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
